


Children of the Future

by emilycrry9



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycrry9/pseuds/emilycrry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your child has been chosen among very few to partake in a once in a life time chance to be given the opportunity to study and apply their talents for a week at the ‘Children of the Future’ program. This also entails that possible career and college applications will be more likely to be given ensuring your child a bright successful future. For more questions you may have regarding your child’s well-being and/or why your child was chosen in the first place contact us with the information below regarding dates and transportation. We hope to hear from you soon for the sake of the future. </p><p>										Sincerely,<br/>Headmaster, Mengele Sterling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Uh iI hope this fic does well. I have had it in my head for a very long time! Leave comments to let me know if you like it or have questions.

“Dear Mr.\Mrs. Ramsey,  
Your son Geoffrey L. Ramsey has been chosen among very few to partake in a once in a life time chance to be given the opportunity to study and apply their talents for a week at the ‘Children of the Future’ program. This also entails that possible career and college applications will be more likely to be given ensuring your child a bright successful future. For more questions you may have regarding your child’s well-being and/or why your child was chosen in the first place contact us with the information below regarding dates and transportation. We hope to hear from you soon for the sake of the future.

Sincerely,  
Headmaster, Mengele Sterling”

Geoff’s mother read aloud to her son. “I’ve never heard of them. Are you sure this is legit?” Geoff asked unsure of what he heard. Geoff wasn’t good at school, he was always getting shit grades since junior high. Having an average of 70% in all of his classes just barley passing. Except for his one honors class in English. That was the only thing that really made Geoff stand out at school, that and his sleeves of tattoos on his arms that he kept hidden under his hoodie he wore at all times. He had no friends and wasn’t looking for any. Geoff didn’t like anybody and nobody liked Geoff. That’s how he liked it.  
“Yup I have already called and accepted for you! We leave tomorrow morning at eight! I’m so excited this is just what our family needs!” she exclaimed happily. The happiest he’s seen her in a long time.  
“What!? You already accepted? Why? You’ve never cared about my schooling before what changed your mind?” he asked bitterly.  
“You’re going to be eighteen soon that means college and job applications and that’s what’s going to support this family. This school’s program can give you a guaranteed job! That way you can pay off your loser ass father’s debt that he left behind! Now, you’re going to that school. End of discussion!” her voice rising louder and angrier after every word.  
“Why do I have to pay off the debt of someone I’ve never even met before! Huh? I don’t even know his name! How is that at all fair? What if I don’t even want to go to college? Why do I do anything you say? You’ve hated me all my life! The only time I’ve her seen you happy is when your drunk off your ass!” he shouted back standing up for himself only to get smacked in the face. He looked back not touching his face at all. “Go to your room. Now Geoffrey.” And that’s what he did. It always only took one slap to remind him why he had no father. It used to be a lot more than just a slap when he was younger, until he learned to stop asking questions about his father. Whenever he mentioned him his mother would get awful headaches.  
Upstairs in his room Geoff flung himself onto his bed and sighed deeply thinking about what all this meant. Nothing made sense. There was a lot of things that didn’t add up. One being that the mail never came at ten in the morning so it must be hand delivered. Two, his mother brought up his father first. Something she has never done before. And lastly how come he never herd of this school before? If it’s as successful as it seems to be why is it not well known like Harvard or Yale?  
His worried thoughts slipped away as he started to pack for the week. He went to bed as soon as he threw the bag in the corner of his room and jumping onto his bed drifting off to sleep.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
He woke up late. It was ten o’clock and he was to leave at eight with his mom to drive down to the middle of nowhere. How he awoke was to his mother screaming and banging on his door. She was most likely battling a righteous hangover. She always drank whenever his father was mentioned  
“What the fuck Geoff!? Why didn’t you wake me up! Now were late let’s go! Move it!” she yelled her voice rough from last night. Geoff didn’t care if he was late since he didn’t want to go in the first place, but his mother did care so he did what he was told .  
The car ride was brutal. She made Geoff drive all the way there and he wasn’t exactly a morning person. The lazy teenager was still very tired and a two hour car ride was hell. The only reason why his mother tagged along was for the car. Geoff made the occasional gas breaks, but other than that it was all driving, snoring, and shit radio.  
Two hours later in the distance he could see the outline of a large building that looked like the school in the letter. As he drove closer he looked at the sky, it was dark like there was a storm approaching but there were no clouds. Geoff blamed his lack of sleep for the answer. He must be seeing things.  
He finally made it up to the gates it was definitely dark now almost pitch black there was lights that surrounded the gate but not helping much. He felt someone punching his right arm hard enough to leave a bruise or two.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he yelled at her grabbing her wrists to make her stop. “Get the hell out! We’re here and I wanna get home and get rid of this damn hangover!” she hissed back. And with that he got out and his bag was thrown at him. In seconds his mother drove off into the dark leaving Geoff alone at the gate.  
He walked closer to the gate and pressed the intercom button that looked like it was dipped in gold. “Welcome to Sterling schooling home of the ‘Children of the Future’ program. I’m Mr. Stauffer the vice principal of the school. Whom am I speaking to?” the man, Mr. Stauffer, asked in a happy voice.  
“Uh, hi, I’m Geoff Ramsey. I was sent this letter. I know I’m late, but can I come in and call a cab or something? My ride kinda left.” He said defeated now forced to attend the school since he had no way home. And not a sign of civilization for miles. That and it was super-hot outside.  
“Why of coarse Mas- I mean Mr. Ramsey the headmaster has been waiting for his final student. Come! Come!” he cheered and with a beep the gates swung open revealing what seemed to be a path with light showing the way into seemingly nothingness.  
“Hope you don’t mind the walk. It’s awfully late and I’m sure you’d appreciate it.” Mr. Stauffer said ending the conversation.  
Well he’s right I needed to stretch my legs anyways. He thought to himself. And so he walked for what seemed like hours. He thought about what Mr. Stauffer said. ‘It’s awfully late…’ it should only be one in the afternoon. Why was it so damn dark? He was still in Texas the time shouldn’t be different. His thoughts were interrupted as he found the end of the road. He could make out some stairs ahead a gigantic double door entrance. As soon as he stepped on the first step the doors swung open revealing Mr. Stauffer himself. He was bald his skin had a lightest red tint to it and he was wearing a very formal suit for it being ‘late’.  
“Greetings Mr. Ramsey I’d give you the tour, but there would simply be no point to tell only you with it being so late in all. So I will just show you to your room.” He said quickly and rather coldly.  
Geoff was confused, ‘Why would there be no point if he was to be taking classes here for a week?’ With his new thought in mind he followed the now suspicious man. At least he would have a bed so he could sleep and think more about it in the morning. Or so he thought. He went down the hall and noticed some of the names that were printed on the doors. O’Connell, Tuggey, Smith, Roberts, Turney, Anderson, Jones, Feser, Barnett, Free. His room was in between Ward and Haywood. They seemed familiar but he couldn’t put a face to any of the names. All the doors had weird locks on them that looked complicated and futuristic. Mr. Stauffer punched in some long strand of what seemed to be random numbers. And soon there was a click and the door was unlocked. What Geoff was expecting was a bed, a desk, and maybe a closet.  
What he wasn’t expecting was a bright white room that had a chair with straps on it. As he started to turn around and question the man he felt a sharp jab of pain in his neck. He quickly moved his hand to the source to tear out the large needle that was full of a light blue liquid, but Mr. Stauffer restrained him sending them both to the floor. The syringe was still in his neck he squirmed to get his arms free but couldn’t due to the weight of the man on his tangled limbs.  
“What are you doing?! What kinda school is this?!! Get off Me! “He screamed grunting as he struggled to escape hoping somebody would hear.  
“I can’t do that Mr. Ramsey we waited just for you. Plus you have some test to do.” And with that creepy answer he felt the hot fluid being injected into his blood stream. He felt the weight of vice principal leave his back. Until all he felt was the excruciating pain through his body slowly numbing him any light that was in the room blinded him. His mind became fuzzy until he couldn’t feel anything at all.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The first thing Michael realized was that this school was definitely not a school. His first clue was when the whole room where he and all of the other students were at were gassed knocking everyone out. But before all of that he had his suspicions when he overheard some men in suits talking while the students were socializing. Which Michael isn’t that fond of. In hushed angered tones they were arguing back and forth about being behind schedule; that they couldn’t wait for him much longer.  
At the time Michael minded his own business. He didn’t want to get kicked out of the school for being nosy. He couldn’t afford to get kicked out.  
That was his first mistake. If he had done that maybe he wouldn’t be strapped to a chair in a white room with loud annoying beeping machines and a syringe filled with a light blue liquid laying on the counter in case he ‘made any more dumb moves’.  
His second mistake was trying to escape earning him a needle in his neck. He lolled his head to left than back over to the right looking at the clock that read the date, day, and time. Saturday September 2nd, 2014; 02:32:14 A.M.  
Eighteen hours and nineteen minutes is how long he’s been in the chair. Still exhausted from the syringe that held the mysterious light blue fluid he let himself fall asleep.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Ray admits it he’s scared. And confused, and worried, and angry. He woke up this morning and found out that it was Monday the 4th. He’s been asleep for four days! He couldn’t believe his luck. Here he thought he was going to actually be able to go to college and support his family with a good job. Only for this school to be some weird lab and he was their guinea pig.  
People in white coats walked in and out of his room. He tried multiple times to get their attention to ask what was going on only to be ignored. It was like that for a while until it was only him and three men in suits with guns in their hands pointed towards Ray ready to shoot him. Too scared to talk anymore he laid back down in the chair, wrists and ankles still tightly strapped down.  
The silence was broken when a woman wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard came in whispering instructions for the guards. The three nodded their heads and walked up to Ray. The one that walked behind him had scars covering his face. The other two turned his back to him and walked beside him one on each side. They wheeled him out with the woman leading the way into a dark hallway.  
A few seconds later Ray was now in a much larger room that was brighter than his old room, if that was even possible. The other difference was the line of the other students on the same chair as him, but they were all unconscious still. He noticed that a lot of them went to his school. How did he not realize this earlier and what the fuck is going on?  
They placed him at the very end of the line in between the wall and the only foreign exchange student at their school. Gavin Free the only other student awake.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Gavin wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to talk and see if the other student they just placed next to him knew anything. Luckily he didn’t have to. “Hey you’re Gavin Free, right? From Austin high school?’ the lad asked hurriedly.  
“Uh, yeah I am. Who are you and do you know wot the bloody hell is going on?” he questioned wanting answers.  
“Ray Narvaez Jr. and no, I have no idea what’s going on. I was hoping you did.” He answered back giving a halfhearted smile in return.  
Before their conversation could go further there was loud clicks and alarms that started to echo around the room. Gavin looked down at his chair to notice it was moving him from laying horizontal to up straight and vertical. Glass started to enclose around him like he was in a pill capsule. The tube began to fill up with a bright green liquid that looked like mouth wash and smelled of pennies and bleach. The straps released their wrists and ankles. Gavin immediately turned to Ray and noticed him banging on the glass. Gavin started to do the same until it reached his mouth forcing him to hold his breath. The nasty fluid finally filled the top. Gavin lasted a few seconds before he ran out of air. He choked on the warm liquid for a while until he was able to breathe in the ‘mouth wash’ letting it enter his body.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
“Are you sure it will work this time Dr. Sterling” the man asked observing all of the, experiments.  
“I’m positive Mr. Brewer, I would never allow this batch to fail. Not when I’ve been waiting my whole life for this. I’ve tested it on myself and few other candidates and I couldn’t be more sure.” Mengele replied confidently walking slowly with Mr. Brewer down the line of teenagers in capsules.

“What will you do now? Observe them here and then dispose of them like all the rest?” he asked a little too eagerly for Mengele liking.

“No. We’ll send them back and see how they do. I’ll watch over all of them. You know what I’m capable of, don’t you Brewer?” he answered darkly looking over noticing a teenager with a thick orange beard.

“Yes, Dr. Sterling. And what will you do when they discover what their capable of, if they can at all?” he questioned once more.

“They won’t have much control of their new talents depending on the situation they are in will exploit their talent. How well they handle the situations they get themselves into with their new found talents helps me decide what I will use them for in my plans with Professor Holmgren. These are the children of the future, Mr. Brewer.” Dr. Sterling said with excitement. They walked in front of a specific tube to finish their talk.

“Yes, Dr. Sterling. And this is the one you devoted your life and work to make this all possible?” he asked quizzically.

“It is. And that is why this project can’t fail. I did all this so they could have that special talent and be just like me. A success towards the greater good of the future. Even if that means doing actions certain people wouldn’t agree with.” he replied barely above a whisper and anger hinting at his words.

 

 

 

.


	2. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it a dream? Or are these new discoveries as real as they seem? And are they the only ones that have obtained them? Find out maybe probably not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for not updating in like 3 months but to make up for it this chapter is like 4,000 words. (twice as long as the last chapter.) If I haven't updated in awhile it means I'm working on it at the moment. Obviously. I will not give up on this au I like it to much. If you have any suggestions for a filler chapter just leave a comment and I'll put it in. 
> 
> By the way I have no idea what pov I'm writing for. I confuse myself half the time so just go with it. If the paragraph starts with there name then that means you know what they know. Also this chapter I wanted everyone's experience with it in so everyone's favorite character get there moment except for one. Man this was a nice chat. Please continue to read my story and enjoy! Have fun immerse yourself give me ideas. Good day.

Jack woke up at six o'clock sharp everyday no matter what. Not five fifty-seven or six fifteen. Always six, it was a part of his daily routine. Today was an exception. Today Jack woke up at five in the morning. Outrageous for a school day in Jack's eyes. Loud claps of thunder could be heard outside his room with flashes of lighting illuminating his room. The thunder was what awoke him in the first place only getting louder with each clap.  
Jack began to look around his room for his glasses when the window burst open from the strong gust of wind entering his room bringing in the freezing rain and stray leaves that found their way in. Rushing to his window before his room got flooded, Jack quickly found his glasses and slid them on his face shutting the window easily locking it in place.  
He noticed how great he felt. His body felt light and instead of feeling tired and groggy in the morning, like usual, in fact Jack felt amazing! Since he didn't feel the need to return to bed. Jack walked to his grandmother's room to see if the aggressive thunder has woken her up as well. Surprisingly she was still sleeping soundly in her warm bed. 'That woman could sleep through anything.'  
Jack started his daily routine starting with his parents. Jack made his way into the living room still soaking wet from the cold ass rain. He walked up to the fireplace looking over at the picture of his parents and him in the middle when he was a small child smiling happily. "Good morning. I woke up kinda early today due to the crazy weather. It reminds of when you guys left all those years ago. Anyways, I had a good night sleep. I'm meeting up with Ryan today after school. We were going to get lunch together, but he had a last minute project with someone in his English class so Grandma is gonna take the bus home and I'll make dinner today so she won’t have to wait. Well I better get started. I'll see you when I get home. Love you." Jack finished his moment quietly placing his hands on both the urns that were placed on both sides of the picture.  
He walked off to take a shower and start cooking for his grandmother and himself. Once the house was taken care of and he and his Grandmother finished their breakfast they left their home into the cold rain and into Jack's old rusty, red truck and together they drove off to the hospital to drop her off at work.  
Jack's grandmother was a nurse at the hospital and would work till six until Jack came back to pick her up. "You woke rather early today Jackie." she said in her soft calming voice. "Yeah well I'm not a heavy sleeper like you grandma. Mother Nature was my alarm clock today." he chuckled to himself along with her. They went back to the silence listening to the loud pelting rain on the windshield. Due to the awful weather it took an hour and a half for the two to finally make it on time. Once they pulled up, Jack walked her to the door and kissed her cheek, exchanged goodbyes and parted ways.  
Back on the slick road the wind started to pick up making driving more of a challenge than before. The teen noticed the highway was practically empty. 'With this horrible storm I guess no one bothered to try to make it to work...' Suddenly the old truck began to rock side to side. Panic began to rise up in Jack as he tried his best to control the vehicle. "No....no....NO! I will not go out this way. I won’t! I'm not!!!" Jack screamed at the steering wheel. Instantaneously a loud crack and what smelled like death Jack found himself upside down in a ditch, un-harmed.  
'What the fuck? Did I hit something?' unbuckling his seatbelt he turn himself right side up and kicked the door off its hinges and out of sight. "Holy shit!! That was freaking awesome!" he said giddily.  
Clambering out of his now an old fucked, red truck he realized that it wasn't as awesome as he thought. He was now missing the door to his one and only car. "Fu-ck" he breathed out. Looking down at his hands he noticed how he was un-harmed despite all the cuts and dents his truck took. Jack's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket. It had a small crack, but other than that it was fine. He noticed it was Ryan calling. Jack answered it as he was slowly flipping his truck back over not wanting to add to the already damaged car.  
"Hello?"  
"Where are you man? School starts in like ten minutes you’re like a half hour late!"  
"Shit. It's already that late? Sorry I’ll be there in like five minutes. I uh, woke up late."  
"Jack you can't fool me. You never wake up late. Are you lying to me? Your best friend!"  
"Shut up, I'll explain after school. Oh, I have a weird random question for you."  
"My favorite kind! Ask away."  
"When you woke up this morning did you feel any... different? Better, worse, anything?"  
"No. Well maybe a headache, but that's probably from studying. Why are you sick or something?"  
"No, I feel great actually. I'll see ya soon."  
Not waiting for a reply Jack carelessly picked up his truck and placed it back on the road and grabbing his car door throwing it in the back.  
'Great I'm wet. I have a broken ass car and I'm gonna be late. This power is a curse and blessing already.' Avoiding any police officers not wanting to explain the missing car door Jack made his way for school. ‘Ryan is never going to believe this.’  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
Ray woke up with a burning sensation behind his eyes. It was unbearable, he flung his palm of his hands to his eyes to try to make the pain stop. He held down the scream that was rising in his throat, so that his parents wouldn't wake up.  
They were full time doctors and rarely got much sleep, the last thing he wanted to do was be the cause of their lack o sleep. Ray blindly walked down the hall into the bathroom to cleanse his eyes with whatever was causing him the pain. Starting to open his eyes slowly the lights stung as he tried to refocus his surroundings. When he was finally able to keep them open the pain slowly began to leave his eyes. His vision was anything but normal. Looking in the mirror he saw reds and blues almost like a heat signature?  
He rubbed his eyes to get his vision back to normal and get whatever was in his eyes out. When he reopened his eyes this time instead of his reflection he saw the reflection of his own skeleton. Letting out a small yelp and splashed the cold water on his face. Trying one last time he opened his eyes to see himself normal again. Letting out a relieved sigh Ray got his bag for school.  
'I must be tired. That dream really wore me out. Plus with this crazy weather.' he left a note for his parents letting them know he already left for school. Everything was fine until the pain in his eyes returned. Not nearly as severe this time but still very uncomfortable. Suddenly his vision went red and the pain seemed to leave as he closed his eyes. When he opened them once more his vision was back. 'What the hell is going on? Was that dream real?' The smell of burning smoke got his attention as there was a burnt spot on the sidewalk as the rain tried to put it out. "Holy shit! Then that means one: I'm a freak and Two: I need to find that kid Gavin!" Ray quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to make calls to try and get in contact with the British teen and ran through the rain to make it to school.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Michael's alarm clock was beeping loudly in ears. His whole body ached as he slowly rose out of his bed. Michael was also angry, very angry. He couldn't think of a reason why. 'Damn alarm clock.' He threw himself back down as the clock beeped louder and louder giving him an awful headache. He could get up to turn off the damn thing, but his body was too sore to move.  
Michael could feel his anger rise as the noise began to irritate him more with each passing moment. He could feel himself slip into a fit of rage, but a large ear splitting bang echoed around his room leaving nothing but the rain hit against his bedroom window. 'The fucking alarm stopped. Thank God.' the blissful sound of rain was ruined as the lighting revealed what the cause of the loud bang was.  
His hand was well not a hand. It was some sort of gun? A pistol a huge ass pistol. His father owns one just like it. 'Something python?' Speak of the devil, Michael could hear his parents walking to his room. He quickly tucked his 'hand' under his covers as his father burst through the door with his beloved pistol in hand.  
"What the hell was that noise!?" he shouted. Before Michael could answer his mother was all over him and whispering in his ears to comfort him. "Oh Michael sweetie! I thought someone broke in and killed you!" she wailed. Thankfully his father managed to remove her from the death grip she had on her only son. "It was uhm, just thunder." Michael finally managed to answer, although it was not that convincing. "Well if you’re okay, get ready for school. Would you like to walk or shall I call Mr. Smith?" his father asked back to his old stern self now realizing there was no threat to his 'pride and joy'. "I'll walk. Goodbye now." and with that Michael was alone in his room again.  
He hated his parents. Their love and concern towards his well-being was all fake. He was the heir to their new company. If something were to happen to their 'precious little boy' the company would have the biggest downfall of a lifetime and Michael didn't even know what his parents did. But onto bigger problems at hand Michael needed to get his hand back!  
He tried hitting the gun against the wall putting it under cold water but nothing changed. Michael decided to take a more mental route. He thought of his hand back. Maybe if he wanted it, it would appear. Upon doing so, Michael felt his pistol/hand (?) tingle as it slowly resorted back into the original shape of his hand. 'Holy shit...What the fuck happened!? My hand was a fucking gun!! I must be dreaming. Jesus Christ...I can't deal with this now. I gotta meet Lindsay at school or she'll flip out. Maybe she'll know what to do.'  
Michael walked to school skipping breakfast not really in the mood to eat. He walked to the football field and hid behind the bleachers. It was still pouring rain with the wind getting furious. The soaking wet teen placed some cans in a row on the bleachers all spread out evenly. He stood back a few feet and pointed his hand out in front of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
He soon felt the tingly sensation he felt this morning in his hand and when he looked up the python was once again his hand. Michael pointed his 'hand' towards the cans and shot until he ran out of ammo.  
Which was another question that entered his mind. What was he using as ammunition? He missed every shot and started again and again until the first bell rang. Leaving the cans behind Michael started to sprint towards the school to make it to first period.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Gavin awoke from the loud thunder but ignored it. He woke for the second time from the loud buzzing of the alarm clock next to his bed, but chose to ignore it. The third time Gavin woke up was by the angry voice hollering at him to wake up. It was his Aunt Anna yelling that it was almost eight and she had to leave for work.  
Gavin launched himself out of his bed and straight for his closet looking for pants. He could hear Anna on and on about his generation being lazy and blah blah blah. As soon as he made it down stairs he found a note with dainty yet hastily scribbled handwriting. 'Sorry couldn't wait any longer big meeting today! Ox Anna’. ‘Well great. I get to walk in a storm and I'll be late'  
Gavin could feel his phone vibrate vigorously in his pocket which quickly started to annoy him looking over the random messages he glanced at the time and started for the door. Cursing under his breath his jogged outside and headed for school with the rain hitting his face. His slow jog slowly turned into a run. 'I feel top! I bet I could run the whole way!'  
Gavin with new found confidence started into a sprint until he found himself on the ground palm to his forehead. His vision was slightly blurred but he could make out someone else's figure in front of him mirroring the same movements. They both groaned in pain. "Ugh, what the fuck hit me?" the other boy asked through moans of pain with a jersey accent.  
"Uh, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Wait...it's not raining anymore?" Gavin looked up to see the sky only to find the tiled ceiling of the school. "What are you talking about? It's pouring outside!" the boy replied back rather harshly.  
The boy Gavin now recognized as Michael Jones from his study hall a freshman just like him. "How did I get here? I was just running outside..." Gavin said under his breathe. Michael got up and ran off to his class as yelled "Watch where you’re going next time asshole!" Still stunned Gavin also got up from the ground. 'That was weird. Did I go through the bloody wall? Cool.' Gavin looked over to the clock that read 7:58. It was fifty-six when he left this morning. Thinking more on his weird interaction he slowly walked to class not wanting to end up back in England. He'd have to try that later.  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
Ryan was having an off day to say the least. He didn't get them often being a very organized person, but that didn't seem to matter. It started with an awful headache that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.  
The constant clapping of the progressively annoying thunder wasn't helping either. Ryan managed to make it to lunch only to spend it working on a project he forgot was due in a week with some kid that never spoke to anyone. Actually Ryan couldn't remember anything from the past week. The more he tried the worse his headache seemed to get.  
Not wanting to make his situation worse he sat in the library listening to two girl’s gossip behind him. Normally Ryan didn't care for any of the school drama, but what he heard peaked his interest.  
"Yup! There was gunshots heard outside the school! The cops are there isn't that crazy? They couldn't find any bullets but there were cans out there with fresh bullet holes. And that Principal Johnson already has suspects! At least that's what Matt said."  
"Holy shit! I wonder who it is. It's gotta be one of the weird quiet kids."  
"Ha, ya. Oh! Did you see Megan today?"  
"No, why? Is she okay?"  
"I dunno. I heard her screaming in the girls’ room. I was about to go in and see what was wrong, but some girl with glasses told me to 'leave it to her'."  
"Weird. Well, I'm sure she'll tell us after-"  
"Ahem."  
Startled Ryan quickly moved his head to face his English partner. "You're James right?" he asked quietly ignoring the two gossiping girls' with judging eyes who were now whispering in each other’s ears. "Y-yes, but you can just call me Ryan. Geoff right?" the other nodded as he took a seat across from Ryan laying out his work.  
Ryan didn't know a lot about Geoff. Not many people did. He only knew what everyone else did. Geoff L. Ramsey the junior who had small stubble across his face and wore the same black hoodie even if it was a hundred degrees outside in the hot Austin, Texas heat. That and he was in his honors English class.  
"Are you going to work or continue to stare at me?" Geoff asked causing Ryan to blush in embarrassment. "Uh yeah, no I'll work. I'll go get the book sources." Geoff nodded as he began searching through his notes and Ryan made his way towards the back of the library.  
His head started spinning. He felt pressure build up in his mind. Quickly losing his balance Ryan slumped to the floor his head in his hands griping his hair violently slowly breathing in and out. He could hear awful ringing in his ears. Ryan wanted to scream out in pain until the pain left his body and the ringing was gone leaving behind a fuzzy feeling in his mind. Opening his once tightly closed eyes Ryan slowly began to focus his surroundings. "What the hell was that?" he breathed out.  
"Focus Ryan." a quiet female voice echoed in his mind. "Excuse me?" he replied confused scrambling off the ground. "Focus on what you want and it will be yours. I suggest you start small. Oh, and if I were you I wouldn't keep my mind so open. Next time I might not be so kind." the mysterious voice was gone and his mind was no longer fuzzy and his headache was gone too.  
Confused and relieved Ryan took the voice's advice as his curiosity got the better of him. Even if it sounded crazy she did get rid of his ear splitting headache. Ryan closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his active brain. It was as if a switch was flipped in his head. Ryan's eyes flashed open and everything around him gave off a purple glow, like an aurora. The people around him had a dim gray light, while one in the distance gave off a bright white and flickered in an unnatural pattern.  
Amazed by his new discovery he held out his hand being a complete nerd and acting out his favorite Star Wars scene focusing on a book on the top shelf as a joke. But he didn't think it would actually work. The book on Modern Day Shakespeare was now firmly in his grasped. "I'm a fucking Jedi!" was the first thing he said to himself still in awe of his new ability. 'Well this explains the headache earlier and why my mind felt weird. I have to tell Jack about this!'  
He was pulled away from his thoughts as when someone grabbed his shoulder spinning him around to face the other. "You okay Ryan? You've been over here awhile." His eyes met with Geoff. His eyes were strange. They were icy blue under his heavy eyelids, and they looked as if they were glowing? He snapped himself out of it as Geoff gave him a questioning look.  
"Oh yeah. I uhm, can't find any of the sources we need. I can check the public library after school." Ryan said as he hid the book behind his back. "That's fine. We can start with what we know from our notes." And like that Geoff walked back to their table and began shuffling through his notes again.  
'What is going on? The auroras' are gone?' Geoff called for Ryan ignoring the warnings from the librarian, getting annoyed with his partner’s lack of attention span. Ryan hurried over to their table and pulled out his notes and started write down important quotes and explaining their meanings while Geoff looked over for spelling and grammar mistakes.  
He finished before Geoff and waited for him to finish as well. Bored he looked out the window as the rain poured down with lighting flashing followed by loud claps of thunder. Ryan closed his eyes trying to get the aurora back and practice his 'talent'.  
When he opened his eyes he was greeted to the same purple glow like before except the people were no longer gray and the white was no longer there either. 'Odd.' Watching the lightning flicker across the sky Ryan thought of the perfect way to cure his boredom and curiosity needs. He looked over at Geoff, his eyes still giving off the same creepy unnatural glow, staring at his paper occasionally making corrections. Ryan's eyes moved towards Geoff's empty right hand.  
'There has to be a reason he wears this hoodie. I have to know! It's killing me! I know it's wrong, but it's not like I'm hurting him or anything. Damn my curiosity.' He had to be slow and careful so he wouldn't notice, Ryan slowly raised his right index finger stretching it out moving the others sleeve back revealing the permanent ink that stained his skin. "O-h" he muttered now understanding the reasoning behind the hoodie. Suddenly thunder boomed loudly enough to hurt Ryan's head causing him to wince in pain brining his hands to his head.  
He looked to Geoff to see if how he was handling the pain himself. Geoff didn't seem to mind he looked angry if anything. His eyes were closed tightly shut looking down at the paper his fist clenched over his sleeve that was once revealed by Ryan.  
"What the fuck are you doing Haywood?" he asked under his breath angrily just loud enough for Ryan to hear. Ryan was speechless and just looked to Geoff his eyes still closed. "Sorry, I was curious?" he stuttered out he didn't mean for it to sound like a question guilt and regret now building up in the pit of his stomach. Geoff said nothing until he grabbed his things and started for the door before he left he turned to Ryan "I'll finish the project myself. Stay the hell away from me." he growled and stormed off as thunder raged on to match the others anger.  
The lights flickered causing a few other students to scream as lighting lit up the room until it returned to normal. Ryan felt awful about what he did so he had to apologize. Ryan chased after Geoff looking down every hallway until he saw Geoff in front of the big bay window next to the trophy cases. Ryan walked up to him slowly with the sound of roaring students in the lunch room.  
Looking closer he noticed Geoff cursing under breath while rubbing his eyes violently in his reflection. Feeling confident he walked up to Geoff placing a hand on his shoulder, "Geoff? Look I'm really sorry man. That was rude of me I shouldn't have looked. I feel awful about it. I won’t tell anyone I promise!" Geoff didn't stop he just kept rubbing his eyes and looking at his reflection every now and then.  
"Uh, Geoff? Are you okay? Can I hel-" Ryan began to stretch out his other hand to comfort his classmate but was suddenly blasted by a strong gust of wind knocking him to the ground flat on his back. “I told you to stay away! Can't you take a God damn hint? Fucking eyes..." he shouted as the rain started turning into hail beating loudly against the glass. "Look I'm sorry! Okay? It's not that big of a deal!" Ryan shouted back as he got to his feet.  
“It is to me!" Geoff yelled as lighting flickered and screams could be heard from the cafeteria. Ryan heard footsteps coming their way to, his surprise it was Jack with a group three other students that looked like freshman? "What's going on here?" Jack shouted over the chaos of screams and loud thunder.  
"NOTHING!" Ryan and Geoff both yelled back not losing eye contact when suddenly a gust of wind burst through the window shattering the glass.  
Jack pushed the three freshman away from the glass and rain with ease while Geoff and Ryan crawled the opposite way to protect them self from the rain and broken shards of glass. They sat across other, Geoff was plucking out glass that from his check smearing blood on his skin.  
Ryan started putting the pieces together from the library up to where they are now. Why Geoff's eyes glowed in sync with the storm and the one unusually bright white aurora. Geoff's eyes were glowing brighter than before confirming his suspicion. The reason he was rubbing his eyes was because he must've finally noticed. Ryan ignored the pain in face and arm and the blood that was dripping on to his wet t-shirt crawling towards the other.  
The others got up and hurried over with Jack shielding them from the gaping hole in the wall where the window used to be, but Ryan ignored them too as they asked questions. He continued to stare at the boy across from him as the kid with spiky dirty blonde hair and large noise helped Geoff up.  
"Geoff, you have to calm down." he said slowly and more calm than before. "What are you talking about?" he muttered aggressively ready to deny anything. "You need to calm down or you're going to tear the school apart!" the others looked at Ryan confused still not paying them any mind, Ryan stammered up to Geoff.  
Geoff's eyes grew brighter as the lights flickered and thunder clapped as lighting struck inches away from the broken window. "I-I can't. I've been trying all day. I can't!" he whispered harshly in a small panic. "You can! Just focus. I kind of know what you’re going through. Trust me." he said as kind as he could under the circumstances.  
"Oh yea? And how did you control it?" Geoff asked with honesty.  
"Well, um. I pretended I was a Jedi..." he whispered back regretting being so honest, but it was the least he could do after causing Geoff to loose what control he had. There was silence until Geoff laughed loudly making Ryan grin. The glow in Geoff's eyes disappeared and the storm left only leaving a small drizzle of calming rain.  
"You're a fucking nerd!" he said in between fits of laughter and everyone quickly joined in. "What?! It helps!" he exclaimed now a little embarrassed.  
Their weird instant bond moment was cut short by the boy with curly auburn hair and thin framed glasses. "What the fuck was that all about?!" using his arms to gesture towards where the storm used to rage. The angry teen started to walk towards him and Geoff, but was stopped by Jacks hand.  
"Well I guess we all need to talk about this." Jack said looking at everyone including Geoff. "About what?" he asked voice cracking slightly.  
Ryan looked to Jack equally confused as Geoff. "Everyone meet up at the library after school and stay out of trouble until then. We'll explain everything to each other then." Jack ordered.  
"Why? I don't know any of you." Geoff asked a little annoyed that he had to meet people. "You'll get to know us then. Plus you two owe us an explanation since you could have killed us." Jack retorted receiving a grunt from Geoff in response. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while editing this it reminds me of the sonic rainboom episode from mlp.


End file.
